


Star Light

by Meli_writes



Series: Shallura for My Birthday! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;), Eating out, F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Shameless Smut, barely edited, sit on his face, sneaky sexy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Shiro wants Allura to sit on his face, so that he can eat her out. She does and she loves it!





	Star Light

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday is coming up on July 3rd, to celebrate I'm going to write or draw something Shallura related every day leading up to it! XD <3   
> For the sake of posting something every day I'm not really editing these, so let's ignore the glaring problems and enjoy some sexy Shallura ;)

“Come over, Shiro,” Allura’s voice broke through the silence of Shiro’s room as he sat down on his bed. Shiro’s heart raced in anticipation as he walked to the comm on the wall.

“On my way,” he said quickly. Shiro pressed the button to open his bedroom door and didn’t wait for it to fully open before he walked through it. Walk, he told himself as he fought the urge to jog to Allura’s room. If the others stepped out of their rooms and saw him running they would be worried. If they saw him walking they would think nothing of it. He would get to her room soon enough, he assured himself. 

When he arrived to Allura’s room he knocked and scanned the halls to make sure no one was there. When the doors slid open he found her standing by the bed while wearing a short blush colored silk robe as she worked on removing pins from her bun. Holy fuck, he thought as he stepped in and quickly activated the privacy setting on her control panel. When he turned to face her he couldn’t stop his eyes from following the pink swirls on her legs as they disappeared underneath the hem of her robe. The robe was tied at the waist, fitting her snuggly and he was already imagining it sliding off of her like water. He admired how the peaks of her breasts poked at the fabric and then shifted his gaze her decolletage to find the pink swirls reemerge to curve over the tops her breasts. She looked like a goddess to him with her hair flowing in waves behind her and he wanted nothing more than to drown in her warmth. 

“Good evening, Shiro,” she said with an easy smile on her lips, “I’m sorry I waited so long to call you over. Coran and I had to discuss a few matters regarding the castle.”

Shiro cleared his throat as he walked over to her and asked, “Is there something I can do to help?”

Allura shook her head as Shiro used his natural hand to wrap a strand of moon light hair around his finger. “No, everything is fine. We figured it out with the mice’s help,” she said.

Shiro sighed in relief because he didn’t even want to think about leaving her and the comforts of her room just yet. With a smile he wrapped his metal arm around her waist and pushed the strand of hair he was holding behind her ear. Her eyes always looked darker in the warm lighting of her room but they were filled with a warmth that soothed his soul. “Is it weird to say I missed you when I’ve been with you all day?,” he asked her.

Her smile softened, “No, you and I act very different with one another in front of the others. We keep things ‘professional and shit’ as you so eloquently put it a few quintants ago.”

Shiro chuckled at her response and said, “Yes, well it’s true isn’t it?”

Allura wrapped her arms around his neck and nipped at Shiro’s jawline before she said, “If the other paladins heard you speak such profanities they would be utterly surprised,” she laughed and pressed herself closer,” but it is true. In private we allow ourselves to be more affectionate.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips to punctuate her words.

He had been thinking about how he would show her his affections all day and he kept coming back to one particular idea that he hoped she would like. With his metal hand he pulled at the knotted sash keeping Allura covered and was pleased to watch the silky material run over the curves of her breasts as it opened. “You are so beautiful, Allura,” he said as he traced the swirls of pink with his natural hand. Her marking felt softer than the rest of her skin. He watched goosebumps arise and follow in his finger’s wake before he met her gaze again.

“As are you,” she said as she shrugged out of the robe. It landed on the floor quietly and reminded him of a small shimmering pink pool as it laid around her feet. 

Allura took a step closer and made quick work of unzipping his vest and pushing it off his shoulders. Shiro brought his own hands to the button of his pants to undo them but Allura smacked his hands away. “Let me, Shiro, this is one of my favorite parts,” she said breathlessly.

Shiro dropped his hands to his sides with a smirk on his face as he watched her think about what to take off of him next. He always loved it when she undressed him because she was so vocal when she saw something she liked. He stood there and happily listened to her gasps and sighs at the sight of his abs and his erection. He chuckled when her hands ran over his ticklish sides and quickly lifted her hands to his shoulders, “Alright, Lura, you know I’m ticklish there.”

“It’s just so interesting that a light touch can make you laugh like that,” she said with mischief in her eyes.

Shiro shook his head with a smile on his lips and skimmed his hands down her back to grab the back of her thighs and pick her up. Allura hooked her ankles together behind him and nuzzled his neck making her flowery scent float in the air around them. He took a moment to enjoy the feeling of her in his arms before he laid them down on her soft bed. “I’d like to try something different tonight. Think you’re up for it?,” he asked as he rubbed his length along her juncture.

Allura gasped at the feeling and Shiro lowered his lips to hers for a kiss. He enjoyed the soft pressure of her lips against his but soon licked along the seam to coax her into deepening the kiss. When her lips parted he sucked on her lower lip as he moved his hips forward to slide against her wetness. He marveled at how wet she was already. He felt her heels dig into his back as she lifted her hips off the bed to add more pressure and friction on her sensitive bud. He smiled into their kiss because he loved that she wasn’t afraid to take her pleasure from him like this. He heard a soft mewl leave her lips as her hands lightly scratched his scalp making a pleasurable chill run down his back. 

Without warning Shiro turned them over so that his back would lie against the bed. Allura yelped in surprise and sat up with her thighs framing his hips. “I have something in mind that I think you’ll enjoy, want to try it?,” he asked her again. She was flushed and her pink body marks glowed a little brighter from her arousal. 

“What did you have in mind, because I kind of like it here,” she said while she rocked her hips to grind against him. 

He smirked and brought his hands to rest on her hips. “I like you there too, but I was thinking you might like doing that against my mouth,” he said.

Allura’s hips stopped, but Shiro noticed her breath quicken in excitement. “I… Is that a typical form of reproduction for humans?”

Shiro moved his natural hand to her juncture and drew circles against her clit, making her sigh. “No, it’s done purely for pleasure. The position would allow me to do this with my tongue. It would let me taste you,” he said in a husky voice. When he raised his eyes to meet her gaze he saw her eyes drop to his lips, so he deliberately licked them as his thumb drew continuous circles. Allura let out a soft moan that made him twitch against her. “You’ll like this, Lura, trust me,” he said.

“I do trust you,” she said and started to crawl forward. As she climbed over his shoulder he caught her flowery scent again and felt his heart start to race in excitement. When her thighs framed his face she placed her hands on the headboard for balance and looked down at him. Her hair was all gathered over her shoulder and fell over her breasts. Her eyes remained on his as he lightly trailed his finger tips up her thighs, over the curve of her ass, along the sway of her back, and back down again. He used his natural hand to slide two fingers between her lips to spread them apart for his tongue. He felt himself grow harder as he admired the radiance of her pink swirls all along her torso. He kept his eyes on hers when he first licked her with the flat of his tongue and listened to her gasp before she sighed, “Oh my.” Shiro smiled at the surprised look in her eyes. He had spent all day thinking about tasting her in this way, but he wanted her like she was before, shameless and eagerly taking her pleasure from him, so he focused on the task at hand. 

He was pleased to realize that she tasted rather sweet and enjoyed the feeling of her wetness on his lips and chin. He moved both hands back to her ass and started to massage her, in hopes that it would encourage her to move against him. Allura’s head dipped back as she moaned in satisfaction. That’s it, Lura, he thought as he felt her relax around him. Shiro was slowly adding more and more pressure to his licks when another idea occurred to him: he could use his metal hand to please her. Allura had assured him during their first time together that she didn’t fear or distrust his hand, so Shiro focused on his metal hand and urged it to vibrate. The soft buzzing sound almost sounded like purring against her skin. She jumped a little at the sensation but a small giggle escaped her as his massage slowly moved from her ass to her thighs and then to trace the curves of her lips.

Shiro slid the vibrating fingers between her lips to frame his tongue while he licked her. “Shiro, that feels wonderful,” she breathed. When he felt her start to rock her hips against him he moaned in approval. Soon he felt her hand on his bangs and he groaned as her nails scratched his scalp. You’re so beautiful, he thought as he saw her cheek marks brighten to a pastel pink color. So beautiful and so mine, he thought possessively. 

Shiro moved his metal hand down to the opening of her sex and slowly slid two fingers in and out of her. He didn’t have complete feeling in his metal hand but his vibrating fingers could still sense the pressure of her walls undulate around him. Shiro closed his eyes as he remembered how amazing it felt when she did that around his cock. With her rocking her hips and Shiro’s tongue lapping at her hungrily, he started to feel Allura’s undulating quicken around his fingers. She’s getting close, he thought as he added another finger into her. 

Allura’s moans filled the room as her grip in his hair tightened. The movement of her hips became frenzied as she pressed herself harder against his tongue. Shiro maintained his rhythm with his metal hand and felt her walls ripple around him just before she threw her head back and clenched her thighs against his face as she came. Allura’s hips slowed as her orgasm ebbed and he licked her lazily. He urged the vibrating to stop and removed his fingers when her walls stilled.

Shiro heard her laugh as she lifted herself from his mouth and pushed herself aside to sit beside his head. He turned to his side and placed lazy kisses along the pulsing gleam of her pink swirls on the outside of her thighs before he laid his head in her lap. Allura’s hand returned to his hair to run her fingers through his bangs as she said, “You were right. I enjoyed that very much, my star light.”

“Good,” he said and kissed her thigh again, “but we’re not done yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shallura smut is good for my soul! <3  
> As always, I hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
